


Guardianship:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Established Relationship, Exhaustation, Family, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Guardians/Guardianship, Guardianship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After everything was said, & done, Charlie's room was complete, Steve was watching the little boy sleep, Danny comes home, & they watch him together, What does he tell his hunky lover, & what is the surprise that he shows him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Guardianship:

*Summary: After everything was said, & done, Charlie's room was complete, Steve was watching the little boy sleep, Danny comes home, & they watch him together, What does he tell his hunky lover, & what is the surprise that he shows him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*  
  
  
  
Commander Steve McGarrett checked on Charles "Charlie" Williams, before he returns to the living room, & watches t.v., He grew to love the little boy, when he came into their lives, **"God, I _hope_ that I experience what Danny experiences with kids everyday"** , he thought to himself, as he continues to watch the little boy sleep on, & dream pleasant dreams, instead of having nightmares. He was so into watching the little boy sleep, He didn't hear his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams come in.  
  
  
  
Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was so tired from the day, He couldn't believe that he went through everything that he did that day, He was surprised that Rachel Edwards, His Ex-Wife, called him, & asked him to come over. She had a present for him, but it's actually for Steve, & she wanted him to have it, & read it immediately. The Blond took a look at it, & he said emotionally, "Thank you, Rachel, Thank you", She nodded, & said, "You are welcome, Danny", She was equally emotional too. He hurried home, & found Steve outside of Charlie's room, & he went over to him quietly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Baby, How did it go tonight ?, I am sorry that I wasn't here to see him enjoy his new bed," Danny said, as they embraced, & they shared a kiss, It was a tiring day for both of them. Steve said with a smile, "It was fine, Me & him had some bonding time, & I am glad that we survived the day, & you are okay, I take it that everything went well at the nursing home ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Yep, He is all settled in", Steve nods, & said, "Good, I am glad, I saved you some dinner, Come & eat", & they went intto the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
"I have something for you, Well, It's from Me, & from Rachel, I think you should take a look at it", The Loudmouth Detective took out the papers from his pocket, & handed it to Steve, The Five-O Commander took a look at it, & his eyes went wide, & he looked at his lover, & asked in shock, "Are you serious ?", "Like a heartattack, We want you to be guardians of our kids, If something happened to both of us, This is a way to protect you from legal formalitites,"  The Hunky Brunette just hugged him, & there was a moment of silence. The Former Seal said this in gratitude, "Thank you, Thank you", & they both smiled, as they realized that their future is now complete.  
  
  
  
"You are welcome, Superman, You do so much for me, & for my kids, I am so grateful that you came into our lives, So does Rachel, We wanted to do something special for you, So, Now, Congratulations, It's a boy & a girl", Danny said with a smirk, "Nothing makes me happier, when you said this", The Five-O Commander said, as they shared a kiss,  Danny gets up, cleans his plate, & puts in the dishwasher, & they went to his bedroom, where they get some precious sleep, Cause they will have to go to work again, Even though, It's the weekend, Crime never rests in Hawaii.

 

 

 

The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
